1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus any more particularly to an image forming apparatus wherein an image is formed on each sheet fed from a magazine.
2. Description of Related Art
A sheet feeder is provided in an image forming apparatus to feed sheets from a magazine one by one. A type of a sheet feeder includes a sucker for sucking up a sheet from a magazine.
In using this type of sheet feeder, when a sucked sheet is handed to a sheet transport system, that is, when a sucked sheet is released from the suction of the sucker, a gap often occurs between the sucker and the sheet, and the sheet skews in the widthwise direction, which will cause transport trouble. Thus, in an image forming apparatus provided with this type of sheet feeder, sheet transport trouble often occurs.